1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an information processing system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing system in which a user performs manipulations by using an electronic device as a manipulation input device, e.g., a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user manipulating a game machine may play a game while holding a controller in both hands and manipulating the operation buttons with both hands. In recent years, it is being thought that such a game machine may be provided with a function of measuring a bioelectric potential of a user where, by measuring an electrocardiogram or the like, the health state of the user may be monitored, the psychological state of the user during a game may be estimated, and so on. It is not only game machines that a function of measuring a bioelectric potential is to be provided, but such a function may also be extended to various other devices. Any independent device or group of complex devices including such a device will be referred to as an information processing system in the following.
Conventionally, an information processing system which measures a bioelectric potential of a user via electrodes attached on fingers of one's hands is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-149127).